Forum:Der nächste große Fall?
Vor fast zwei Monaten konnte man auf Zeit Online folgendes lesen: :Die Frage lautet nun, wann sich VroniPlag mit dem Fall beschäftigt. Roland Wöller behauptet, vor einer Überprüfung sei ihm nicht bange. Die TU Dresden erklärt: Transparenz sei ihr wichtig. Dekan Klein sagt, dass neue Vorwürfe sogar zu einer neuen Bewertung führen könnten: »Dann wäre das Verfahren wieder eröffnet.« :Der Gründer von VroniPlag, Martin Heidingsfelder, der bis zu seinem Outing nur unter dem Spitznamen Goalgetter bekannt war, sagt: Wöllers Arbeit liege auf seinem Nachttisch. Jeden Abend lese er einige Seiten. Gerade habe er etliche Vergleichsquellen aus der Bibliothek geholt. Zu dritt suche man derzeit nach Plagiaten in Wöllers Arbeit. Es ist der nächste große Fall.http://www.zeit.de/2011/32/S-Plagiatsverdacht/seite-2 Was ist denn daraus geworden? Ich kann den Fall im Wiki nicht finden. Bedeutet das, die Vorwürfe gegen Wöller waren gegenstandslos? 80.152.157.132 15:04, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Der Fall, so es denn einer ist, hat in der Sache bei Vroniplag nie eine Rolle gespielt. Es blieb bei der vollmundigen Ankündigung des überbewerteten "Gründers". Plaqueiator 04:28, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich hatte mich schon beim Lesen des Beitrages auf Zeit Online gefragt, wie das dort beschriebene Vorgehen zum Vorgehen passt, das ich in den anderen Fällen im Wiki jeweils sehr transparent nachvollziehen konnte. Mir schien da die Reihenfolge - zunächst transparente Dokumentation, dann Information an die Uni und die Presse - verkehrt. Dass aber der Fall zu den Akten gelegt wurde, finde ich schwer nachvollziehbar. Zeit Online schrieb damals: " Es ziemt sich nicht, dem Kultusminister Plagiate zu unterstellen, solange sie nicht erwiesen sind."http://www.zeit.de/2011/32/S-Plagiatsverdacht/seite-2 Ziemt es sich doch? Dann müsste man die Schlussfolgerung ziehen, dass VroniPlag vorwiegend ein parteipolitisch motiviertes Projekt ist, das zur Not auch unbelegte Vorwürfe in den Raum der Öffentlichkeit spült nach dem Motto: Irgendwas wird schon hängenbleiben. 80.152.157.132 09:12, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Na dann ziehen Sie doch Ihre Schlussfolgerung (solange Sie das nicht sowieso schon getan haben). Sie werden auch einige finden die da Ihrer Meinung sind. Es gibt aber auch Menschen die nicht aus dem Verhalten von Einzelpersonen auf die Motive einer ganzen Gruppe schliessen. Menschen die an Fakten interessiert sind und nicht den ganzen Tag in irgendwelchen lächerlichen parteipolitischen Schubladen denken. 88.77.208.145 10:06, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Da muss ich Ihnen recht geben und meine Aussage relativieren. Ich bin vor einigen Tagen über diesen Blogbeitrag gestolpert und hatte mich gefragt, wer wohl die drei CDU-Politiker seien, denen hier "Plagiatsfunde" vorgehalten werden. Im Wiki und auch in der praktischen Übersicht in der Wikipedia konnte ich nur einen CDU-Politiker entdecken. Eine Googlerecherche hat mich dann dazu gebracht, dass es sich wohl um die CDU-Minister Althusmann und Wöller handeln müsse, denen hier "Plagiatsfunde" unterstellt werden. Jetzt ist es sicherlich fragwürdig, von der Bewertung eines Nutzers auf die Bewertung einer Gruppe zu schließen, wie es auch falsch ist, von den offensichtlichen Motiven eines einzelnen auf die vieler zu schließen. Festhalten muss man jedoch, dass sich - entgegen seiner gegenteiligen öffentlichen Bekundungen - Goalgetter eindeutig parteipolitisch motiviert zeigt und in diesem Zuge offensichtlich auch bereit ist, mit offensichtlich unbelegten Vorwürfen hausieren zu gehen, sei es hier im Wiki, sei es in Artikeln der Wochenpresse. 80.152.157.132 10:42, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Über Goalgetter hab ich auch öfters schon spekuliert, einstweilen verbuche ich das erstmal unter "schillernde Persönlichkeit". Aber ich halte die Medienaufmerksamkeit, gerade was seine Parteizugehörigkeit/affinität angeht für wirklich kontraproduktiv. Es hat letzendlich nur dazu geführt das einige sich in ihren Verschwörungstheorien bestätigt sehen und der Sache an sich geschadet. :::Ich persönlich glaube übrigens nicht das er besonders stark parteipolitisch motiviert ist, ich vermute eher eine Mischung aus Geschäftsinteresse, ein bischen Selbstdarstellung und vielleicht daneben auch noch politische Motivation. Aber spielt das eine Rolle? Was würde passieren wenn jemand einen Anfangsverdacht und erste Fragmente eines SPD-lers einstellt? Er könnte doch nicht die Bearbeitung vehindern. Könnte man ihm zum Vorwurf machen das er nicht aktiv nach einer solchen Arbeit sucht? Ich glaube die meisten Aktiven hier wären heilfroh endlich eine Arbeit aus dem linkeren Spektrum zu haben, die ewige Leier "Ihr habt immer noch keinen Linken/Grünen/Sozi, kann ja gar nicht sein, das ist der Beweis, Ihr seid politisch motiviert" nervt inzwischen wohl einfach nur noch. :::Interessant finde ich an dieser "Argumentation" allerdings eines: Manche Konservative können sich einfach nicht vorstellen das vielleicht doch nicht alle die gleichen relativen und biegsamen Wertvorstellungen haben wie sie selbst. Tja, so sind sie halt, die Monopolisten von Anstand, Ehre und Moral ;-). Ausgenommen natürlich echte Wertkonservative, aber wo sind die geblieben? 88.77.208.145 13:02, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Sie haben sicher recht, dass die Frage einer einseitig parteipolitischen Ausrichtung des Wikis am eigentlichen Thema vorbeigeht. Für die Dokumentation von Plagiatsfundstellen ist es völlig unerheblich, welche Motive der jeweils Beteiligten zu dieser Dokumentation führen. Allerdings gibt es eine übergeordnete Frage, die Sie anschneiden: Was steuert den Selektionsprozess, der zur Dokumentation einer bestimmten Dissertation auf VroniPlag führt? Der oben genannte Blogbeitrag von Goalgetter zeigt, dass dieser sich offensichtlich nicht zu schade ist, Fakten zu manipulieren, um ein unterstelltes "System" in "bestimmten Parteien" behaupten zu können. Da wird zum einen Frau Saß in Sippenhaft genommen und dem "System der CSU" zugeschlagen. Zum anderen werden Althusmann und Wöller dem "System der CDU" zugeschlagen, obgleich für keine der beiden Dissertationsschriften auf VroniPlag der Nachweis erbracht wurde, dass es sich um Plagiate handelt. Da bleibt für mich nur der Schluss, dass hier parteipolitische Interessen ausschlaggebend sind. Zumindest für das Handeln von Heidingsfelder. Was soll man aber von einem Fälscher halten, der Fälschung anprangert? 80.152.157.132 13:54, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Der genannte Blogbeitrag irritiert mich ebenfalls, allerdings sollte man die dort vorgetragene "These" auch nicht allzu ernst nehmen mE, vor allem aber: vielleicht besser dort diskutieren, wenn man das überhaupt diskutieren mag. Was die anfangs von Dir aufgeworfene Frage bzgl. der Dissertation Wöllers betrifft, hoffe ich, daß diese nun hinreichend beantwortet ist. KayH 15:53, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Vielleicht hat er auch Altfälle mit dazugezählt, z.B. Andreas Kasper. Bei manchen Aktionen von GG fällt mir aber auch nur sowas ein: http://tinyurl.com/67fmqha oder sogar Stufe II: http://tinyurl.com/6gaqhtv 88.77.208.145 17:50, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Auskunft gerade über Twitter: "Ex SPD 1x, CDU 2x, CSU 2x, FDP 6x, Althusmann, zu Guttenberg inkl."http://twitter.com/#!/VroniPlagWiki/status/120536202075062272 Es sieht also plötzlich etwas anders aus. Althusmann wird mitgezählt, ebenfalls wohl Saß. Von Wöller keine Rede mehr. 80.152.157.132 18:28, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Die Nachricht auf Twitter ist interessanterweise wieder verschwunden. Man scheint sich also nicht ganz einig zu sein. Bezeichnend ist für mich aber vor allem, dass sich der eigentliche Auslöser der ganzen Geschichte hier bislang nicht zu Wort gemeldet hat. Es ist wohl auch einfacher, Behauptungen in den Raum zu stellen, als später dann Fakten zu liefern. Ich halte für mich damit fest, dass es sich hier offensichtlich um eine gezielte Verleumdungsaktion gegen einen CDU-Minister gehandelt hat. 80.152.157.132 11:56, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Man kann das so sehen. Der Twitter-Account "Vroniplag" befindet sich übrigens in der alleinigen Verfügungsgewalt von Heidingsfelder und ist jeglichem Einfluß der Vroniplag-Gemeinde entzogen. Heidingsfelder hat bisher alle Aufforderungen der geschlossenen Admin-Mannschaft in den Wind geschlagen, den Account, wenn nicht der Gemeinschaft zu übergeben, dann wenigstens stillzulegen. :::::::Was in diesem Kanal zum Besten gegeben wird, ist Heidingsfelder pure and unplugged und hat mit der Community nicht nur nichts zu tun, sondern steht fast grundsätzlich gegen den Willen der Community dort. Er ist deshalb für derlei Meldungen auch der allein Verantwortliche, die Inhalte dort sind keine Frage der "Einigkeit" unter den Administratoren. Die Administratoren distanzieren sich in schöner Regelmäßigkeit von jeder dort erscheinenden Meldung. :::::::Plaqueiator 16:13, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Das ist eine weitere, sehr aufschlussreiche Hintergrundinformation. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Ich hatte in der Vergangenheit durchaus über die Medien mitbekommen, dass man sich über die Arbeit mit der Presse nicht einig war, dass die Differenzen aber so tief reichen, war mir nicht bekannt. 80.152.157.132 17:34, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Berichterstattung über Wöller Zuweilen lohnt es sich, bei Artikeln auf ZEIT ONLINE auch die Leserkommentare zu studieren. Dem o.g. Beitrag zu Wöller folgt eine intensive Diskussion, die bereits vieles richtigstellt, was im Artikel selbst recht einseitig dargestellt ist. Entgangen sind Dir bei Deiner Google-Recherche offensichtlich auch zwei interessante Beiträge in FLURFUNK DRESDEN: Roland Wöller/VroniPlag: Medienmeute sitzt Verleumdung gegen Kultusminister auf und Lesehinweis: Die “FAZ” über VroniPlag, Goalgetter und Roland Wöller. Insgesamt kann ich mich der Einschätzung von Plaqueiator also nur anschließen: Der "Fall Wöller" ist ein "Fall Heidingsfelder", aber keiner des Wikis. KayH 11:09, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Das war mir in der Tat entgangen. Vielen Dank, KayH, für die sehr aufschlussreichen Hinweise auf die Leserkommentare in Zeit Online und die beiden Artikel im Flurfunk. Wenn ich es recht sehe, ist der erste Artikel im Flurfunk eine Woche vor dem Artikel in Zeit Online erschienen. Wie konnte es denn sein, dass Goalgetter dann immer noch Raum für seine Mutmaßungen über Wöller eingeräumt wurde? Interessant ist ebenfalls, dass Flurfunk wiederum den Artikel in Zeit Online aufgreift - Lesehinweis: “DIE ZEIT” über Wöller und die Plagiatsvorwürfe (mit Nachtrag, 14.48 Uhr) - und in den Kontext des "Outings" von Heidingsfelder stellt. Ziemlich verwirrend alles. 80.152.157.132 ::Die Bewertung der vermeintlichen Hintergründe des Verhaltens von Heidingsfelder in FLURFUNK DRESDEN ist recht spekulativ (das schreiben sie ja auch im ersten Beitrag explizit). Da will ich mir kein Urteil anmaßen. Warum die ZEIT-Redaktion Heidingsfelder nochmal "Raum für seine Mutmaßungen über Wöller" eingeräumt hat? Kann ich ebenfalls nicht beantworten. Ich würde unterm Strich sagen: Das sind alles Fragen, die Du Heidingsfelder direkt stellen müßtest. Es dürfte aber klargeworden sein, daß es sich nicht um einen "Fall" von VroniPlag handelt. Und darum ging es mir hier. KayH 13:05, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich würde ja gerne Heidingsfelder direkt fragen, aber seine Diskussionsseiten sind, wie bereits hier im Forum festgestellt wurde, gegen Bearbeitung gesperrt. 80.152.157.132 13:58, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::: Nur für "unregistrierte Benutzer". Also einfach kostenfrei anmelden und schon fleissig auf der Disku-Seite diskutieren. :-) Es kann sein, dass sich nicht jeder registrieren mag, doch wenn man einen ernsthaften Austausch sucht, ist eine Anmeldung sicher förderlich. Sotho Tal Ker 18:14, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich hab mich bewusst nicht angemeldet. Zum einen bin ich beruflich zu stark eingespannt, um mich hier intensiver einbringen zu können. Zum anderen befinde ich mich noch in der Meinungsbildung, wie ich die Arbeit im Wiki konkret einschätze. Dabei schreckt mich, das hat man meinen bisherigen Beiträgen vielleicht entnehmen können, der bei mir entstandene Eindruck einer vor allem politischen Motivation der Aktiven etwas ab. 80.152.157.132 19:00, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Die Gruppe der Beitragenden hier im Wiki hat keinen scharfen Rand. Sie verändert ständig ihre Größe. Sie besteht aus lauter Leuten, genau wie Ihnen, die sich das überlegen bzw. überlegt haben - und schließlich zur Überzeugung gelangten, dass sie etwas beitragen möchten. Eine politische Motivation können die anderen Beitragenden bei Ihnen auch nicht ausschließen, wenn Sie mitmachen möchten. Sie ist auch - wie schon vielfach beschrieben, für die Dokumentation von Fakten nicht relevant. Es wird lediglich an dem gearbeitet, was ist. Es werden keine Fakten erzeugt, es werden keine Meinungen gebildet. Es werden bestehende Tatsachen dokumentiert, so dass sich jeder sein eigenes Bild aus diesen Tatsachen für sich ableiten kann. Grüße Martin Klicken 18:21, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Sie brauchen mich nicht überzeugen, was die an sich apolitische Natur der Dokumentation von Plagiatsfundstellen angeht. Ich hatte weiter oben bereits geschrieben, dass ich das ebenfalls so betrachte. Kann man aber tatsächlich die mediale Darstellung und dadurch vermittelte öffentliche Wahrnehmung dieser Dokumentationsarbeit von ebendieser so einfach abspalten? Vor allem, wenn zentrale mediale Player auf der einen Seite behaupten, sie verfolgten keine (partei-)politischen Ziele mit ihrem Engagement, auf der anderen Seite aber offensichtlich dazu bereit sind, Fakten zu manipulieren und reine Behauptungen (die sich nun als Verleumdungen herausstellen) in die Welt zu setzen? Davon bin ich nicht überzeugt, vielmehr macht mich dieser Umstand skeptisch bezüglich des Funktionsprinzips, das Sie beschreiben. 80.152.157.132 19:00, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, kann man. Das hat damit zu tun, dass Behauptungen Behauptungen sind, und Fakten Fakten. Und Sie sehen doch sehr gut, was sich z.B. bei Althusmann und Wöller getan hat. Deutlicher kann sich die Trennung doch gar nicht selbst dokumentieren. Martin Klicken 06:25, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Das verkürzt die Sache aus meiner Sicht doch zu sehr. Das Beispiel Wöller zeigt beeindruckend deutlich, dass Behauptungen über vermeintliche Tatsachen an die Stelle von Fakten treten können. Aus dem Zusammenspiel von Faktendokumentation und journalistischer Vermittlung dieser Fakten haben GuttenPlag und VroniPlag ihre Schlagkraft gewonnen. Offensichtlich ist für mich, dass sich Heidingsfelder diesen Umstand zunutze gemacht hat, um durch die gezielte Täuschung über Fakten einen CDU-Minister zu beschädigen. Sie haben aber recht, dass man diesen Umstand nicht dem Wiki anlasten kann, sondern einem seiner Protagonisten anlasten muss. 80.152.157.132 09:28, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Das sehe ich anders, möglicherweise finden wir dort keine gemeinsame Sicht, was aber nicht schlimm ist. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass die "Schlagkraft" aus den Fakten und nicht aus der journalistischen Vermittlung gewonnen wurde. Weiterhin denke ich, dass durch die Missbrauchsversuche - wohlgemerkt, in meinen Augen, Versuche - sich die jeweiligen Akteure vor allem selbst beschädigt haben. Die Diskussionsführung mit dem Ziel, die Debatte durch Ablenkungsmanöver, Anschuldigungen, Nebelkerzen etc. weg von Fakten hin zu Motiven/Gerüchten/Verschwörungen zu lenken, war in Teilen erfolgreich. Es ist nun eine häufiger anzutreffende Annahme, dass die im VroniPlag Wiki dokumentierten Fakten nicht für sich allein stehen und allein durch die mediale Vermittlung zur Geltung kommen konnten. Das sehe ich nicht so. Ich glaube umgekehrt, dass die Fakten und die sehr hohe Qualität der dokumentarischen Arbeit im Wiki ursächlich dafür waren, dass sich die mediale Berichterstattung angeschlossen hat. Martin Klicken 09:44, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Da dieser Parteien-Streit nicht aufhören will, wollte ich mir auch mal ein Bild machen. Zur Zeit eines Adenauer, Heuss, Wehner bzw. Strauß gab es auch noch klare Grenzen zwischen CDU, FDP, SPD bzw. CSU. Aber heute? Ist unsere Parteienlandschaft nicht eine einzige große Einheitssoße geworden? Siehe Berlin: Ich eitler Gesell, sagt sich da einer, koaliere ich nicht mit den Grünen, dann halt mit der CDU, ist doch Banane! Recht hat er!! Es gibt doch gar keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen der Sozialdemokratischen Liberalen Union einerseits, und den Christlich-Grünen Linken andererseits. Oder (?) HgR 17:04, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Über das Zusammenspiel von Wiki und Presse kann man mit jeweils guten Gründen sicher unterschiedlicher Meinung sein. Allerdings kann man nicht von der Hand weisen, dass verschiedene Protagonisten des Wikis aktiv mit der Presse zusammengearbeitet haben. Das betrifft nicht nur Heidingsfelder. Wie erklären Sie sich das, wenn doch die Fakten für sich sprechen? 80.152.157.132 11:04, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::: Ich habe den Seitenschutz für unregistrierte Benutzer wieder aufgehoben. Alle Diskussionsseiten im Wiki sollten grundsätzlich auch die Bearbeitung durch unregistrierte Benutzer ermöglichen. Im Falle von Vandalismus/Beleidigungen kann gezielt reagiert werden und im Falle von sachlicher, wenngleich anonymer/pseudonymer Kritik am sehr öffentlichkeitswirksamen Auftreten der Person Goalgetter/Heidingsfelder hat sich dieser den Punkten genau so zu stellen, wie er es selbst auch von denen erwartet, die er ebenso direkt und unverblümt mit seinen Bemerkungen und Forderungen im Hinblick auf ihr jeweiliges öffentlichen Wirken versieht. Fragen Sie also nun gern direkt auf seiner Diskussionsseite nach. Martin Klicken 06:37, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Vielen Dank für die Aufhebung des Seitenschutzes. Ich habe unter Der nächste große Fall? eine Anfrage auf der Diskussionsseite hinterlassen. 80.152.157.132 11:04, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Jetzt habe ich alle Informationen zusammen! Vielen Dank an alle, die geholfen haben. 80.152.157.132 21:18, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC)